En busca de la manera de hacerte mío
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Lavender Brown no entiende qué ha podido hacer Hermione para quitarle a Ro-Ro, pero no está dispuesta a que eso se quede así. No, Ron está enamorado de ella, sólo tiene que quitarle ese oscuro encantamiento. Sólo tiene que encontrar la manera de hacerle suyo. ¿Qué será lo que Lavender utilizará para resolver este problema?


Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

Aviso: Este fic participa en los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

><p><strong>"En busca de la manera de hacerte mío"<strong>

Lavender Brown es guapa.

Ella lo sabe y el mundo lo sabe también pero, ¿cómo no iban a saberlo? Sólo tenía que mirarse en el espejo para comprender a todos esos paletos que la perseguían, mendigando un poquito de su atención.

Sus rizos rubios están siempre perfectamente colocados y brillan como si un haz de luz les estuviese dando continuamente incluso cuando el cielo está tan oscuro como sus ojos negros, grandes y redondos, enmarcados con unas finas y largas pestañas. Y después están sus labios llenos, justo por debajo de su nariz recta, todo rematado con una piel blanca sin llegar a ser pálida como la de un muerto. El único lunar que tiene en todo el cuerpo reposa felizmente a un lado de su boca y Lavender siempre ha pensado que le da un aire muy chic, como el de esas cantantes que le gustan a su abuela.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?—le pregunta a su imagen en el espejo, que le devuelve la misma mirada de incomprensión.

Lavender no sabe qué ha hecho esa sabelotodo de Granger, pero tiene muy claro que ha debido ser algo oscuro y prohibido. Porque si no, no se explica cómo Ron ha podido elegir a Miss Rata de Biblioteca antes que a ella. Además, Ron la ama. Se lo ha demostrado en cada beso apasionado que han compartido durante todo ese tiempo.

Bueno, Granger puede haber hecho cualquier cosa pero ella tiene planes, grandes planes. Sin embargo, primero necesita hacer una gran investigación. Claro que todo eso tendrá que esperar a que su seducción se ponga en marcha. En caso de que Ro-Ro no cayese en sus bonitas manos, entonces empezaría a buscar la manera de quitarle lo que sea que Granger ha utilizado. Sí, ella se pasa los días en la biblioteca, seguro que sabe un montón de conjuros que podrían atar a su amor a ella.

Pero todos siempre han subestimado a Lavender.

Lavender sólo es una niña bonita. Lavender únicamente sabe hablar de las últimas tendencias en túnicas. Lavender no es capaz de hacer otra cosa que pensar en chicos. Lavender tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros.

Sí, quizá la mitad de esas cosas son ciertas pero Lavender también es muy tenaz.

—¡Lavender, tenemos clase!—la chica sonríe cuando escucha la voz molesta de Granger. Se ha encargado de entrar antes que la rata de biblioteca y ha ocupado el baño durante casi media hora. El pelo de Granger va a notar ese pequeño descuido—. ¡Vamos, Lavender, ni siquiera me he duchado y tú llevas ahí media hora!

—¡Espera un poco, Hermione!—grita, retocándose el maquillaje con una sonrisa leve.

—¡O sales o reviento la puerta!¡Y no es broma!

Lavender no cree que Granger sea capaz de hacer tal cosa pero no quiere arriesgarse. Suspira un momento y se retoca las coletas bajas. Se coloca una vez más el colgante de brillantes que reposa entre sus pechos. Se sonríe a sí misma y sale del baño.

—Tranquila, Hermione—le da una sonrisa falsa, con la ira y el dolor bullendo en su sangre. Esa no tiene derecho a quedarse con su Ro-Ro. No es justo—. Siento haber tardado tanto.

Granger sonríe, perdonándola al segundo. Lavender odia esa falsa inocencia y amabilidad que siempre lleva puesta como una máscara. No todo es bonito en Hermione Granger y eso molesta mucho a Lavender. Porque aunque se pueda decir que es una cabeza hueca, una niña inmadura y rencorosa, al menos no se hace pasar por una persona que no es.

Ahora tiene que hacer que Granger se sienta segura, tiene que actuar normal a pesar de que le den ganas de echarse a llorar cada vez que les ve juntos, comiendo en la misma mesa que ella como si nada hubiese pasado. Es la mirada esquiva de Ron lo que más daño le hace. Pero sólo está hechizado por esa comelibros así que no se lo tendrá en cuenta cuando todo vuelva a su lugar.

Harry y Ron están esperando a Granger en la sala común. Es raro que sean ellos los que estén listos, usualmente es al revés, y Lavender no puede evitar sonreír al saber que es gracias a ella. Se siente tentada a acercarse a los dos chicos y charlar un poco, empezar a seducir a Ron pero decide que eso puede esperar, que todo tiene que parecer normal y no llamar la atención de nadie.

Ya llegará el momento de que Ro-Ro vuelva a sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Nada funciona.<p>

Lavender no lo entiende, ¿qué tiene que hacer? Ha utilizado cada modelito que ha podido imaginar; ha llevado la falda más corta que de costumbre y también más larga, como la lleva Granger; ha actuado distante, luego como una amiga, ha sido dulce, atenta y también ha sido dura, pero nada llama la atención de Ron.

—Es momento de pasar al plan B—murmura para sí misma, sin saber que hay alguien más con ella en el pasillo que lleva a la biblioteca.

—¿De qué plan estás hablando, Lavender?

La muchacha da un pequeño salto y luego suspira de alivio al ver que es Parvati y no Granger. Eso sí habría sido un desastre.

Mira a su amiga y piensa que sería una buena adición a su equipo (pequeño, todo sea dicho) porque ella también está un poco resentida con Granger. Parvati se lleva bien con todos y no está realmente enfadada con ella pero nunca le ha gustado la mirada que le echa la rata de biblioteca cuando hablan de adivinación así que Lavender sólo tiene que avivar ligeramente la llama de recelo que Granger inspira a Parvati y así podrá convencerla para que la ayude.

—Hola, Parvati—Lavender sonríe sinceramente. Siempre se han llevado bien y la considera su mejor amiga aunque a veces quede un poco de lado por Padma, su hermana gemela—. ¿Tienes que estudiar o algo así?

—No, pero todavía no he hecho la redacción que mandó el profesor Snape—Parvati suspira. Lavender entiende su expresión torturada. Ella ni siquiera se ha acordado de la dichosa redacción así que tendrá que posponer sus planes—. De todas formas, te conozco, Lavender, así que no intentes desviar mi atención. ¿De qué planes hablas?

—De uno para fastidiar a Hermione.

—Oh, y tu repentino interés por esa noble causa no tiene nada que ver con que Ron rompiera contigo, ¿cierto?—inquiere Parvati con una mueca sarcástica, echando a andar con Lavender a su derecha.

—Bueno, puede que un poco. Pero no me dirás que tú no estás cansada de que siempre se salga con la suya—Lavender espera con paciencia, dejando que su amiga piense en sus palabras. Se siente como una maldita Slytherin pero está dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de devolver a Ron a sus brazos.

—Es cierto que la mayoría de las veces consigue lo que quiere pero creo que Hermione se lo trabaja y siempre ha sido muy valiente. ¡Imagínate! La de cosas que han hecho esos tres juntos.

Lavender frunce el ceño ante los ojos soñadores de su amiga. Parvati siempre ha sido una romántica y ella también lo es sólo que en ese momento eso no le conviene.

—No lo niego—comienza, poniendo mucho cuidado en sus palabras—, pero hay cosas que no son justas, Parvati. Mira lo que ha pasado con Ron. Él y yo estábamos perfectamente bien hasta que esa entrometida...

—No tienes que tratar de convencerme, Lav—la interrumpe la chica con una sonrisa conocedora. Lavender frunce el ceño, completamente confusa—. Sé lo que estás intentando. He convivido contigo durante años, ¡por Merlín! Sólo tienes que pedirme que te ayude y lo haré.

—Ya bueno, yo...

Lavender se sonroja ligeramente, un poco arrepentida de haber intentado manipular a su amiga. Es increíble la suerte que tiene con Parvati, quien ni siquiera parece molesta.

—Es igual—vuelve a intervenir antes de que Lavender pueda terminar la frase—. Lo que no me imagino es por qué no has intentado nada con Lavi.

—¿Con qui...?¡Claro, Lavi!

Lavi es un elfo doméstico que Parvati y ella habían conocido en su primer año. El elfo había sido muy atento con ellas y les había dado de comer, contándoles mientras un montón de historias y leyendas de Hogwarts. Desde entonces, ambas le habían visitado por lo menos dos o tres veces al mes.

—Es una idea genial, Parvati.

—Lo sé y como premio quiero que me ayudes con mi redacción—su voz se convierte rápidamente en un susurro en cuanto pasan las puertas dobles de la biblioteca.

Lavender sonríe a pesar de todo, mientras las piezas del plan van cayendo juntas.

**oOo**

Ron no tiene ni idea de qué ha pasado. Únicamente recuerda haber estado caminando tranquilamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor después de un entrenamiento solitario cuando algo le ha golpeado duramente en la espalda. De hecho, siente un ligero resquemor en la piel justo debajo del cuello.

Parpadea ante la luz de las velas a pesar de que sus llamas iluminan la habitación muy débilmente. Mira a su alrededor y frunce el ceño con confusión y suspicacia cuando se da cuenta de que está en la cocina. ¿Cómo demonios ha terminado ahí?

Se remueve en la dura silla para darse cuenta de que está atado. ¿Qué mierda son esas co...? Un momento... ¡son esposas!¡Algún loco le ha secuestrado y le ha esposado!

Ron comienza a entrar en pánico.

Empieza a moverse casi con histeria, la silla se tambalea de un lado a otro pero ninguno de sus intentos da resultado. Está fuertemente atado a la silla, además de esposado, por una gruesa cuerda. Ron resopla cuando ve un lazo rosa decorando la soga. Genial, ha sido secuestrado por una chica. Lo que le faltaba.

—¿Lavi, estás segura de que esto va a funcionar?

Ron se tensa sobre la silla cuando reconoce la voz dulce y concentrada de Lavender Brown.

Oh, Merlín. Mierda, mierda... Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser real. Ron está aterrado, ni siquiera el mismísimo Voldemort le da tanto miedo como esa loca de Lavender, quien debe estar totalmente cabreada. ¡Él no quiere morir o lo que sea que Lavender vaya a hacer!

—... Pero creo que sería mejor...—Ron se da cuenta de que deben haber continuado con su conversación mientras él tenía su ataque de pánico. Ron va a hacerse el dormido de nuevo pero ya es demasiado tarde—. ¡Ro-Ro, estás despierto!¡Esto es perfecto!

Ron lloriquea ligeramente al ver a Lavender y a una elfina doméstica aparecer en su campo de visión. Le lanza una mirada suplicante a la tal Lavi pero la elfina no le mira a él sino a Lavender. Maldice en voz baja a toda su maldita raza, aprovechando que Hermione no está ahí para oírle.

—Lavender—comienza, forzando a su cerebro a pensar con rapidez sus próximas palabras—, ¿qué estás haciendo? Te podrían expulsar.

—¿Me estás amenazando?—la muchacha sonríe dulcemente pero el peligro no pasa desapercibido para Ron, que recula con rapidez.

—¡No, no! Sólo te digo lo que podría pasar, Lavender. Pero, si me sueltas ahora, no diré nada. Te lo prometo.

—Oh, pero es que yo tengo que hacer una cosa antes.

Lavender no da más explicaciones y baja su mirada a un enorme libro del que Ron no se había percatado. Intenta ver el título pero Lavender se da cuenta y se gira para que no pueda hacerlo. Pasea su dedo murmurando para sí misma con el ceño fruncido formando una mueca concentrada.

Ron siente su corazón latiendo con violencia y teme que le dé un ataque al corazón. Esa sería una forma muy patética de morir. Se imagina que todos se reirían de que se hubiese muerto por miedo a una simple estudiante con un libro.

¡Pero es que Lavender no es sólo una estudiante!

Ella es lista para lo que le interesa y no teme a las consecuencias como ha demostrado. Además, está cabreada. Mucho. Con él, con Hermione y con el mundo y eso la convierte en una persona peligrosa.

¡Mierda, le ha secuestrado la muy loca!

—Veamos, veamos... —Lavender empieza a buscar dentro de una bolsa rosa y Ron escucha sonidos metálicos que le hielan la sangre—. ¡Ah, lo encontré!

El aliento de Ron se detiene en su garganta cuando Lavender saca un objeto largo y redondeado con forma de... ¿¡Qué cojones va a hacer con eso!? Empieza a respirar rápidamente a la vez que un profundo sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas. Es entonces cuando empieza a rezar y su parte trasera se aprieta en un acto reflejo.

—A ver: _Coja el objeto A firmemente por la parte azul, luego introdúzcalo por la zona 1, tal y como se muestra en el dibujo. Asegúrese de que el sujeto está relajado o será doloroso_—Lavender analiza atentamente las imágenes del libro, murmurando para sí misma mientras Ron llega a la conclusión de que va a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Sudor frío comienza a caer por su espalda cuando Lavender se da la vuelta, blandiendo el objeto A con firmeza y determinación. Ron hiperventila a la vez que la observa acercarse. Lavender tiene una sonrisa desquiciada.

—¡Lavender, por favor!—suplica Ron como último recurso.

—Parece que vamos a tener que bajarte los pantalones, Ro-Ro. No te preocupes, seré cuidadosa. Voy a conseguir quitarte ese ridículo hechizo de Granger.

—¿De qué coño estás...? ¡Ah!

Ron grita y la silla cae al suelo.

Da gracias a Merlín cuando siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

><p>—Ron, ¿por qué no te sientas?<p>

Ron niega con la cabeza y su respiración empieza a acelerarse. Tiene un trauma, un horrible y terrorífico trauma, que le persigue cada vez que tiene que sentarse en clase o tumbarse en su cama. Ni siquiera puede agacharse sin parecer un viejo con pérdidas de orina.

—N.. No, no, jamás podré volver a sentarme.

Ron echa a correr pero ni eso puede hacerlo decentemente. De todas formas, se aleja rápidamente de la sala común y chilla con terror cuando se cruza con una llorosa Lavender. No la ha denunciado porque tiene miedo a lo que pase. Además, se ha jurado que jamás, en la vida, contará lo que esa loca le ha hecho.

—¡No lo entiendo!¿Cómo es que no funciona?¿No me quieres, Ro-Ro?¿No estás enamorado de mí?

—¡Aléjate de mí, Lavender Brown!¡Aléjate!

Ron huye despavorido, dejando atrás a la destrozada Lavender y a todos sus confusos compañeros.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer :) Y perdón por este intento de humor, sabéis que no soy muy buena con este género XD<p> 


End file.
